We're Out of Milk!
We're Out of Milk is an lost VeggieTales episode of the VeggieTales Animated Series. Plot This episode starts at the room where Junior and Laura are taking a vacation for a milk day. Dad Asparagus shows to Junior and Laura to get more milk. Meanwhile, a mad scientist changes to Daniel, his mother, Katerina Kittycat and O the Owl forcing to the citizens of New York City to defeat Dr. Watson and Sheerluck. Later, Sheerluck Holmes is getting ready for the milk celebration to take peace of milk. When the trolley comes in, the trolley crashes through the milk and jumps up into the air, and landed into the veggie friends. Mr. Nezzer shows up when they are experiencing something is not right. Later, the news spread, the news reporter Jerry Gourd shows up when they are causing to run out of milk. Junior and Laura shows up when they are not happy about it. Later, Junior and Laura returns home talking to Dad before they need more milk for the citizens of NYC. At the farm, Mr. Nezzer is milking the cow when Junior, Laura and Dad arrive. Dad tells Mr. Nezzer that Junior and Laura tells attention to milk the cow. After they milk the cow, they are drinking fresh milk from the cow with a straw. When they are done, Junior and Laura returns home when the trolley comes in. Daniel, their parents and Katerina Kittycat rides the trolley to make sure the milk is not squished. But when they stop, Junior and Laura wave the flag to get milk from the grocery store. Thanks for all the citizens for saving the milk. At night, Dad is getting Junior and Laura to bed to learn about milk. Dad prays to Junior and Laura about milk, when he is done praying, he turns off the lights and Junior and Laura are sleeping as the episode ends. Characters * Bob the Tomato as Himself * Larry the Cucumber as Milkman * Jimmy Gourd as Himself * Jerry Gourd as Himself * Archibald Asparagus as Himself * Mr. Nezzer as Farmer Trout * Scooter Carrot as Himself * Dad Asparagus as Himself * Junior Asparagus as Himself * Laura Carrot as Himself * Lenny Carrot as Himself * Scallion #1 as Bandit * Scallion #2 as Bandit * Scallion #3 as Bandit * Charlie Pincher as Leon Merengue * Palmy the Tree as Himself * Tom Grape Debut * Pa Grape Debut * Art Bigotti Asparagus As Himself * Jiminy Cricket As Himself Fun Fancy and Free * Benny the Dog As Himself * Mr. Lunt as Himself * Annie Onion As Herself * Grandpa George Scallion As Herself * Dr. Glocken as Himself * Pepe as Himself * Daniel as Himself * Mom Asparagus as Herself * Katerina Kittycat as Herself * O the Owl as Himself * Goliath As Himself Songs * Veggie Tales Theme Song * Milk Money Song * The Amazing Water Buffalo with Lips * That's Why I'm A Bandit * Wet Song * What Have We Learned Home Video It was first released on October 12, 1999 by Word Entertainment. It was reprinted in March 28, 2000 by Lyrick Studios. In June 28, 2005, it was released to DVD for the first time in the VeggieTales Classics line by Sony Wonder. Category:Episodes